


Going Home

by screaminghowls (liveforever813)



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Not What It Looks Like, Reunion, but is kind of is, harry going back, kinda meta, lots of thoughts, partial AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveforever813/pseuds/screaminghowls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He might just be scared shitless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Home

_He was finally going to see him again._

_He was finally going to see best friend for the first time in 10 years._

As he stood their looking at the oak doors, he realized this was the first time in 10 years that he was truly, properly scared of being rejected.

Scared of what  _he_ would say.

Scared that _he_ wouldn't want to be friends.

Scared of losing the one person that had cared about him all over again.

* * *

The doors opened and Harry stared at his fri- _no the stranger_  who walks through. If he looks hard enough he can see the little kid he defended from the bullies, the kid who was always just a little bit sad, yet never failed to make Harry laugh. The guy standing in front of him was alien and he wasn't sure what to make of that. Harry could still see the hidden pain, but now it was paired with a weary expression and darkness under his eyes and Harry isn't sure what to make of that either. 

Harry slowly climbed down the stairs until he reached the bottom, all the while, watching as _he_ took a couple steps forward until they were barely a yard apart.

All of a sudden Harry let out a laugh that echoed around the room for a couple seconds before it fell silent again.

Then _he_ laughed and all of a sudden they were both laughing. Harry closed the distance between them in two long strides and pulled the other boy into his arms.

And incased in hi- _Peter's arms_ , he finally felt at home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that kinda ran through my head and so I decided to just post it as it is.
> 
> If you notice any errors just let me know and i'll fix them.
> 
> So...I probably won't post any of my own stuff for a while but if any is looking for a beta im here for you.  
> You can either contact me on here or on my tumblr [screaminghowls](http://screaminghowls.tumblr.com)


End file.
